Maka won't say she's in love
by jbug2000
Summary: I know the title's not really original but I couldn't think of anything else. This is a Two-shot. Please enjoy. Maka is battling with herself over if she's in love with Soul or not. As stubborn as ever she tries not to think about it. 'I'm NOT in LOVE with anyone! Much less SOUL' As if! All men are driven on hormones, and testosterone! T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my FIRST Soul Eater Fanfic and my first songfic! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. I do NOT own the song "I won't say I'm in love".**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
_I guess I've already won that _

Maka Albarn blushed as she looked at her weapon. She forced herself to look away and pay attention to the lesson. This had been going on for weeks. On a good day Maka would MAYBE admit that she had developed a _little _crush on her weapon. She didn't know how to sort all these feelings in her head. It frustrated her and made her mad.

_No man is worth the __aggravation_  
_That's ancient history,_  
_Been there_  
_Done that _

How dare Soul make her THIS frustrated he can't be worth all these headaches. 'I thought I had learned better than to even fall for a guy! (Good thing I didn't) All men are the same cheats and liars.' Maka thought to herself and sighed, soon enough the class was dismissed. Soul stood up and yawned tiredly (he had fallen asleep in class...again) then stretched. Maka watched him do this with some annoyance seriously he needs to stop falling asleep in class. It's one of the many reasons his grades sucked. Then he'll have to re-peat the grade then-. "Maka...Maka...hey Maka you okay?!" Soul said shaking her out of her trance.

Maka looked at Soul breaking out of her thoughts and noticed his face was REALLY close to hers. Blushing Maka mumbled something along the lines of needing to 'go meet up with Tsubaki or something' then rushed out of the classroom. Faintly she heard someone asking Soul what was with her and he answered with boredom in his voice twinged with a little worry only she could detect.

"I don't know she's been acting weird lately." Once she made it out of the room Maka ran into non other then the Thompson sisters.

"Hey, Liz and Patty." Maka said smiling trying to cool her blush.

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya_  
_Girl ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of_

"Hey, Maka hows it going with the whole you love Soul thing?" Liz asked smirking causing Maka to blush a dark red. Patty giggled at her friends red face.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Liz." Maka said with the calmest voice she could. Patty laughed loudly.

"Oh, come on Maka everyone knows you love him." Liz said slyly. Patty laughed even more then said.

"Yeah, you've got the HOTS for Soul hahahahahahahahaha!"

"NO, I don't!" Maka exclaimed her face fully red. Patty was now on the floor cracking up.

"Don't even TRY to deny it Maka. Everyone can see it! Me, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black*Star!"

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)_

Maka huffed then efficiently walked away from them leaving Patty blowing a fuse and Liz sighing and shaking her head while saying. "She'll realize it soon. She SO loves him." Finding a spot underneath a tree Maka sat down, the blush still hot on her face. 'I'm NOT in LOVE with anyone! Much less SOUL!' She thought to herself scoffing. As if!

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out_

Even IF she was it wouldn't make sense she had known since she was little that all men could only end up like her Papa. All driven on hormones, and testosterone. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud her heart broke when she found out her Papa was cheating on her Mama. But maybe Soul was different, what if he IS different, what if-. No! No what if's.

_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

It's foolish for me to even THINK that any guy would be different. With that conclusion Maka stood up and made her way back into the school. Later that night her cell phone rang. The caller ID said one name that she REALLY didn't want to see or talk to the owner of the name _Liz_. Sighing in irritation Maka answered the phone with an annoyed voice. "Yes, Liz?"

"Nice to talking to ya too, sunshine." Liz said sarcastically on the other line.

"What do you want I was studying." Maka said. Which wasn't a lie she had a test coming up and had been studying since she got home.

"Oh, why am I not surprised. Well I wanted to call and ask if you realized it yet."

_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feelin'_  
_Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling _  
_Face it like a grown up_  
_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

"Ugh, not this discussion again. Look Liz your one of my best friends but enough is enough."

_Woah_  
_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

"I know but-. Hold on Patty wants to talk to you." Liz then handed the phone to an over excited Patty.

"Yes, Patty?" Maka asked sincerely curious.

"About Soul, You looooovvvveeee him, you wanna kisssss him you wanna-." Patty sung rather loudly with a laughing Liz in the background but before Patty could finish her 'song' Maka hung up blushing a very dark red.

_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin, you're in love!_  
_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_

**-With Liz and Patty- (Liz's POV)**

I cracked up as I listened to my sister's little 'song'. It was true though, Maka had to own up to the fact that she fell head over heels for Soul. She needs to take this like an adult and realize that you can only deny it for SO long. Me being the awesome match maker I am try to get them together but all Maka needs is a push. They'd be SO cute! I turned to see Patty playing with her toys since Maka hung up. Oh, well Maka is SO in love. The only thing that mattered is that in the end I'd be the Maid Of Honor. I then got up to find a color to do my nails in.

**-With Maka- (Maka's POV)**

_You're way off base_  
_I won't say it_  
_Get off my case_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

Gosh those two! I'm NOT in love with Soul and they just WON'T except it! I decided that I couldn't study anymore for tonight. Getting up I walked out to see that Soul had fell asleep on the couch with the TV on. I turned the TV off then got a blanket from a closet then covered Soul up with it. He is my Best Friend it's not like I want him to get sick. Then me or Blair would have to take care of him. Meaning **I **would have to take care of him sick. A sick Soul is a needy Soul. I don't wanna go through THAT again.

After putting the blanket on him I looked up at his face. He looked peaceful and calm not like his 'cool guy' front but like Soul. I found myself leaning down (not out of my own free will might I add) closer and closer to his face. Until we were inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. I found myself thinking back to the conversation between me, Liz and Patty.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love _

No they can't be right. Me and Soul have always just been friends and partners. But why would I be here right now an inch apart from Soul's face? _  
_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_ No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no _

What if I just kiss him now and get it over with. If I do nothing I'll never absolutely know 100%. I gathered all my courage and felt my lips brush his lips.

_ Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
_

_The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love _

Right when are lips were gonna touch Soul stirred in his sleep making me freeze. I heard him mumble something that sounded like-. "Maka..." I found my head against his chest. I blushed darkly and tried to get out of his grasp without waking him up but his grip was surprisingly strong. Sighing I felt my eyelids close and felt sleep drifting over me as I listened to his heart beat and calm breathing. Before falling asleep I admitted to myself that MAYBE I was in love.

_Ooooooh_

_At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in...love_

_Sha la la la la la...(sigh)_

**A/N: There she is I think the longest chapter I made but this IS a one-shot MAYBE. Hoped you liked it and sorry if it sucked or if they were OOC! R&R if you want me to make another chapter! XD **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who liked and followed and reviewed! Sorry it took forever but here she is! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater! **

The awkward moment when you wake up with your meister laying on your chest. It's even awkwarder when your the one keeping her there. Soul had woke up and yawned when he realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. That was when he noticed someone was laying on his chest not only that but he was keeping that someone there. It can't be Blair she would have woke him by smothering his face in her boobs. Which then would result in Maka walking in and 'Maka-chopping' him. Soul looked down only to see blonde sandy hair. _Maka?! Why is Maka laying on my chest?! _Not that he didn't like it it's just unexcpected.

Also that when he woke up he was most likely going to get a Maka-chop. Soul knows he fell asleep late and that Maka must have already gone to sleep. So how-. His thoughts were interrupted by Maka squirming around a bit mumbling something. _Huh? What did she say? _Soul leaned down and this time heard her say.

"_Soul_." Was she dreaming of him like he was dreaming of her last night? He felt a bit of hope until she said. "_You baka the way to the candy kingdom is that way_." Soul sweat dropped and wondered just _what _type of dream she was having?! She did look cute asleep but he had to wake her up instead of being a creeper and just staring at her sleeping face. He sat up and Maka stirred.

"Maka, wake-up." Soul said nudging her. She groaned before opening her eyes sleepily.

"Hn? Soul, what are you doing in my...room?" Maka then bounced up knocking their heads into each other.

"Ouch! Oi watch it Maka!" Soul complained rubbing his head. Maka felt the heat travel up her neck then to her cheeks.

"S-sorry, last night I came out and you were asleep on the couch and I didn't want you to get a cold so I brought you out a blanket but you pulled me down and I couldn't get up!" Maka gushed out quickly. Soul felt warmth in his cheeks very lightly.

"Sorry, and don't talk so fast it's uncool." Soul said. Maka sighed in relief then ran to her room to change.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Okay, so that was awkward. My heart was racing and my cheeks were still red. Okay, chill out Maka! You _might _love him doesn't mean you _do_. But even in her head it sounded false.

**-5 min later- **

Damnit! I love him. Man, this sucks! He probably doesn't like me back! Pulling on some jean shorts and a black-shirt I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I couldn't believe what I saw. Soul was actually cooking! A plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of me. I thanked him and he said.

"No, problem I did kinda suffocate you last night so I figured I'd make breakfast." I blushed when he said this then looked down at my food. After breakfast the day went by like our Saturdays' normally would. Before, I knew it, it was dark out. Soul and I were sitting on the couch watching nothing in particular. About 5 minutes later after flipping through all the channels to find nothing on, we settled to watch a movie. I got the popcorn popping and grabbed two sodas. Mine was cherry cola and Soul's was normal cola.

Once the popcorn was done I put it in a big bowl and mixed it with M&Ms then brought everything out. Soul was drooling over the popcorn (his favorite snack) causing me to giggle a bit and set the popcorn down. 15 minutes into the movie I felt Soul's hand brush mine making me blush. He then held my hand and held his back. Later on in the movie my head was on his shoulder and he was tilting my head up. Closer, just a little closer-.

**RING RING RING **

Soul and I jumped apart and I answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked whoever called, very annoyed.

"Hey Maka I just wanted to call and ask what your doing." Liz's voice asked from the other side of the line. I really wanted to strangle her then.

"Trying to watch a movie!" I hissed at her.

"Oh, okay tell me what happened tomorrow. Luck!" Liz exclaimed and I could practically _hear _her smirk suggestively. Rolling my eyes I hung up.

"Sorry, it was Liz." I said her name like an explanation for everything.

**-5 minutes later- **

Sigh, another uneventful 5 minutes wasted. Stupid Liz if she hadn't called-. My train of thought was stopped when I felt Soul turn my head and press his lips against mine. I was surprised but kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. We had to break apart for the need of air and looked at each other. "I love you Maka. I know you probably don't feel the same way but-." Soul gushed out quickly.

"I love you too Soul. And don't talk so fast it's uncool." I said mocking his word from earlier. He rolled his eyes then pulled me into a searing kiss. Though the next morning when we awoke in each others arms it was on purpose. When I stared down into those red eyes and saw all the love in them I knew exactly and thought 'Yeah, I'm in love'.


End file.
